


are you a monster?

by madginny666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fighting, Implied Sexual Content, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madginny666/pseuds/madginny666
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a killer, but someone unexpected shows upfirst fic, be kind





	are you a monster?

Sam and Dean track a killing spree of multiply victims, all, men, all dead with out any evidence as to cause of death. The only link they can find is the victims all ate at the local dinner the day they disappeared.

They work out that the new waitress,Tate, is the culprit and track her to a derelict barn on the outskirts of town. As they walk in they get caught by an invisible force and thrown across the room, later coming round to find themselves tied to posts. Looking up they see the waitress stood across the room looking through their weapons bag.

She looks up and smiles “Well, this is wonderful, you two are just perfect. Be grateful, you get to die for my peoples future. I will reveal my kind to the world, so they can take their place over humanity.”  
Dean rolls his eyes “so this is a world domination thing? Isn’t that bit … comic book?”  
She walks over and beats on him until he is bleeding.  
Sam jerks in his ropes “hey!”  
She then turns to Sam and places her palm against his chest causing him to cry out in pain.  
Dean panics “Sam!”  
She smiles with glee “you’re food and should act like it.”

Sam starting to weaken when a tall, broad, red headed woman casually walks in and starts talking, interrupting Tate and causing her to jump back, causing Sam to slump in his bonds, breathing hard.  
“Classy joint! Bad lighting, dirty straw on the floor, the kind of dive that just screams ‘B-movie’. Hey girl! Long time… not long enough, but what can ya do?”. She looks over at the boys, tied up. “Ooooooo yum! I mean, ropes aren’t my thing, but I s’pose you have to work with what you have. Have to say though … both at once? what a waste!”

The boys share a confused glance, which she sees. “What? You guys are worth the time and attention to really … savour the experience, talk about a long fun week wasted. But anyway, back to the matter at hand.” She walks towards Tate, causing her to step back “Short version for the blondes in the room … No killing! .… you knew that. Did you actually think you’re killing spree would go unnoticed?”  
Tate stops to think a second “it’s Maddi these days, right?” She pushes her shoulders back “why have u come?”  
Maddi rolls her eyes “Wow, that was dramatic. I guess u’ve been surviving on your charm huh?… Take a guess. Hint … you’ve not won a prize. Oh, hold on one sec.”

She walks towards Sam and Dean and, as Tate tries to attack her, Maddi dodges and TK throws her across the room pinning her against a pile of crates, obviously shocking Tate. After cutting the boys free, she seems to ignore them as they rearm themselves.  
Sam turns to his brother, shocked “what the hell?” Dean just shrugs.  
Maddi turns again “I mean, if nothing else, the fact that hunters can find you, proves you are truly useless and really, really need killing”  
The boys share an insulted look, they raise their shotguns and moved to better positions to aim at them both, but Maddi throws out an arm and they are thrown against the wall, losing their weapons and are told “one minute boys”

Tate strains against the invisible hold, then seems to break free, taking several steps forward “Think you scare me? You’ve been hiding for centuries, feeding off the dregs from the smut those whores of u’res peddle. You are weak. I, however, am strong. I will bring back our power and we will no longer hide, but stand forward, over this human herd and take our place the top of the food chain”

Maddi smirks, leaning against the table “scare you? well that sounds far too strenuous”  
She jerked her head and Tate’s head snaps round 180 degrees, but when she hits the floor she caries on her, now incoherent, ranting.  
Maddi throws her hands out “oh, come on. I knew you wouldn’t die, but you could at least …shut…” She strides over and kicks her with each word ”…the hell …up!”

To the surprise of the boys Maddi walks over to Dean, looks him over hungrily, then slowly runs her fingers lightly down his chest, as he rolls his eyes “What the hell?” then delves behind him and pulls out his gun.  
“Ya know, I like a man who's fully equipped”  
Dean glares at her and struggles against the hold on him “hey!”  
Sam is also struggling “what the hell’s going on?”  
Maddi glances, then winks at Sam then turns away, shooting Tate several times, with no effect. She turns with a look of disappointment looking at the gun.  
“Come on guys, you didn't even bring the right ammo!” She walks to their bag, drops the gun and pulls out a machete. “This’ll work”  
She walks back to Tate and hacks her into a bloody mess, splattering herself in blood. “Well, that should cause a pause until I can sort something else … and now I really need to burn this shirt”

Turning back, she puts on a big fake grin as she looks at the surprised looking boys.  
“OK, well this was fun, we should do it again. Now, I’m gonna have a strong drink and a hot shower. I’d invite you guys, but ….. I’m not gonna.”  
As she walks out the door, dropping the blade, the boys come free. Sam checks the body, while Dean grabs their guns and they run out in time to only see tail lights and a registration.  
Dean leans against the impala “what the hell?”  
Sam shakes his head “No idea, but we need to find out.”

The car tells them that their rescuer owns a local strip club/Speak Easy two towns over, and they decide to stake it out.  
Sam is on the laptop “Maddi Callahan. It looks like she’s owned this place for about 6 years, done well too, no trouble with the locals”  
Dean raises his eyebrows “damn, really? In a small town like this?”  
Sam refuses to go in, incase they’re recognised, and says that Dean will be too distracted. So they park outside the club waiting for her to show.

Next morning they both wake up to find coffee and danishes on the seat between them,  
Dean smiles sleepily “Awesome! thanks Sam”  
Sam looks around ”not me”  
Sam picks up a note saying ‘u guys should be cops’  
Dean sips the coffee “what in the hell?”

They walk into the bar and see a door, stood ajar, marked ‘KEEP OUT. I WILL HURT U’, that leads upstairs.  
They slowly go up and enter an apartment and as Sam come round a door, he freezes, and a voice next to him says calmly “People never read that damn sign. Now, do u want to keep these?”  
He looks down and sees the long blade resting across the top of his thigh, angled towards his crotch.  
“eerrrmm hey there. we… met the other day?”  
She looks at him, sighs, lowering the blade “Well, I guess my day just got longer. More coffee?”  
She walks to the couch and flops down, stabbing the knife in to the table

Sam takes a deep breath, glances at Dean, then they step towards the couch looking around the room and readying, but not raising, their guns.  
Sam starts “who are you? why did you help us?”  
With a sigh, she leans back on the couch. “Honestly … I didn’t know you were there. But you can pay me back by cleaning everything up, other than that, you’re hunt is done. Have a beer on me and move along”

Dean walks forward and pushes his gun up to her temple. “First we find out what you’re deal is and maybe we kill you … now talk?”  
Maddi looks sidelong at Dean, smiling wickedly “I like you. You’re cute! You feel.. (closing her eyes for a moment) .. stubborn, ‘a lot’ of guilt, some serious rage …. and … pie?” Dean blinks and looks at Sam  
Maddi turns to Sam “ You, tall dark and handsome … controlled anger mixed with… curiosity and general concern for …well... practically everything”  
Dean cocks the gun and Maddi turns back to him “Ya know, I ‘do’ like you, but I gotta open the bar soon”  
Dean doesn’t move and after a pause Maddie rolls her eyes “ OK then, monster 101…. the old name is Valairi. Ancient creatures… blah blah, feeds off energy. Reformed since around the 15th century. Witch hunts and burning pyres really opens you’re eyes to the reality of a situation. The brains of the bunch worked out that killing brings hunters, and hunters get you dead. As everyone knows that dead is bad, we went straight. Feed but don’t kill, everyone is happy and we all keep all necessary organs and appendages, but sometimes someone has ….issues”

Sam slightly lowers his gun “ what? you and her are … the same?”  
Maddi grimaces “only in the species sense”  
Dean “so she was..?”  
“… falling head first off the wagon. Any obvious crazy is dealt with pretty quick. In this case, I got to deal with a really irritating little tramp, who really shoulda been on one of those 15th century pyres.”  
“OK, we done? Great! Don’t let the door hit that perfect ass on the way out”  
Dean pushes her back as she tries to get up “and why should we believe you?”  
Maddi sighs “Well first, I saved you. You’re welcome by the way. Second, I’m alive. I’ve given no reason for anyone to ‘hunt’ me in all the time I’ve been here, or anywhere else. As I said, we all went straight, but a girls got to do something with her time … so I opted for sex.”  
They look confused. Dean pauses “wait .. what?”

Maddi smiles, wicked glint in her eyes “Come on boys, use those dirty little minds of yours. A bit of hot and heavy has been part of life since … forever, and you’ed be amazed how well I’ve done from it. Business is always good and downstairs is an ‘all I can eat’. I look after my girls, keep out the trash and it’s all golden. Here…” She shoots her hand out and catches Deans gun hand, causing him to gasp and fall to one knee. Sam’s gun is back up in a second but she has already let go and is smirking as Dean breathes deeply, and has to use the couch to push himself upright “what the hell was that?” he gasps  
“that, cherry pie, was the best night of u’re life, in about 2 seconds”  
Deans stares at her, speechless  
Sam shakes his head “wait, what?”  
Maddi “Listen, I behave, keep to myself and no-one dies. Now we can all get on with our lives. You have a bitch to finish killing…  
Maddi stands up, walks past the boys, as they just stand, staring at her, and as she walked down the stairs say “..and I have a business run.”

The boys head back to the barn  
Dean is silents for about ten minutes “ I don’t get it”  
Sam closes his laptop ”I am right there with you. I mean, all the lore I have backs up her story. What do we do? do we do anything?”  
Dean takes a slow breath “I have no idea”  
Walking through the barn door, they quickly realise that it is empty, except for a drying pool of blood. The body is gone. Realising that Tate is still alive, they have to go back to Maddi to find out how to kill her.  
Dean white knuckles the wheel as they drive back to town “ I can’t believe we’re doin’ this!”  
Sam nods “I don’t like it either, but we need to deal with this quick, so unless you have a better idea…?”  
Dean glares “wish I did”

The club is closing as the boys go upstairs, and they walk in as Maddi is getting out of the shower. “well don’t you boys have bad timing. Ten minutes earlier and I could've had a very different evening.”  
Dean rolls his eyes “we need to know how to kill.. you guys”  
Maddi pauses, then her face fell “you didn’t get her? She turns away, running her hands through her hair. ”Are you sure you’re hunters?” The boys look indignant as she lets out a deep sigh “Well … you’re in luck, as I am always ready, willing ..” she throws her damp towel at Dean ”…and able” and, as Sam irritably rolls his eyes to the ceiling and Dean eyes her appreciatively, she walks to the other room.

After getting dressed she goes to a large trunk in the bedrooms far corner and starts digging out boxes, bags, a riding crop, some sexy underwear, leather manacles and a jar with something indistinct floating in it. “Hey, that’s where it went” She pulls out a smaller box and turns back to them, finding them looking each other, somewhat uncomfortable.  
Maddi raises an eyebrow “problem?… no?… good. Shall we?”  
Dean hesitates “what? no way, you’re not coming”  
Maddi smirks “Oh, I am, I come with, or u find another way to kill her. Oh, also ….I can find her.”  
The boys share a glance, then Sam says “fine”  
Dean puts out a hand “just stay out of the way”  
Maddi puts on an exaggerated tone “Oh …. OK then!”

Maddi has an instinct that allows they to track Tate to a derelict warehouse, once there she gives them some bullets. “One size kills all, just remember who to ‘not’ shoot.”  
They track Tate through the building, but have to take cover as shots are fired.They go through the building, trading shots, but suddenly she takes a chance and is able to fire a shot straight at Dean. Before he can react Maddi swings him round and takes the bullet, briefly making Tate pause, triumph on her face, giving Sam the opening to take his shot and take her down.  
They get Maddi propped against a wall and take a look at the wound. Maddi grimaces “So? who wants to play doctor?”  
Dean “what the hell did you do?”  
Maddi grits her teeth “what can I say? I’m a fan …of that ass! Anyway, humans not dying is kind of a big thing for me”  
They dig the bullet out and dress the wound. She says she’s ready to go, shrugging off the injury, claiming that some days of rest will sort it. “Monster… remember?”  
The boys drop her at the club and with a wink and a wave she walks away, but as the car pulls away Dean notices, in the rear view mirror, that she staggers, gripping her injured side as she passes through the door.

The boys are back at their motel, Sam is asleep, but Dean is lying awake, he seems to decide something, then get up.  
Arriving at the club, Dean finds it dark, but breaks in and walks up to the apartment to, again, find Maddi having just had a shower. This time she is looking tired and slightly pained, “Cherry pie! Again with the timing. Alone this time? If I had the energy…” she looks briefly wistful ”… but I don’t, so get lost”  
Her deflection doesn’t stop Dean noticing that, even though her wound is healed, there are dark veins climbing across her body. After some cajoling he gets her to admit that the bullet was poisoned. She is forced to admit that the only way for her to survive would be a full feed, but that could be fatal.

Maddi walks to the bed “Who’d of thought I’d get taken down by a waitress? I feel so cheated. But I will not risk killing, so I die like a hero …. well, like a heroic drama queen, coz I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t make a big deal of it. Now why don’t you go kill something .. somewhere else… and leave me to sleep.” she climbs stiffly into bed and immediately settles to sleep.  
Dean stares at her “Why’d you do it? Anyone else would save themselves. Why protect me?”

Maddi opens her eyes and raises herself painfully onto her elbows “A few centuries back, I chose this life, if I just drop it when things are tough … then I’m just ‘another monster’. Anyway, what fun would the world be without you guys? My kind, other creatures, all of them suck. Centuries of living makes them all the same, dull, sad, far too serious. None of them knows how to relax, or have fun not involving grisly death. Humans are fun, changeable, inventive and worth the effort to know, especially in the biblical sense.” she says with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Dean rolls his eyes and slowly walks to the bed taking off his jacket and he sits next to her on the bed.

Maddi looks up at him “ You need something or you just want to plump my pillows? Wow, that actual sounded dirtier than I intended, which is a first for me, by the way”  
He leans towards her. “I pay my debts!”  
Dean kisses her. After a second Maddie pulls away “No no no, if you die…”  
Dean stares back. “I don’t die easy”  
As they sink down together, Maddi mutters “son of a bitch!” 

Next day, Sam wakes up and finds a note ‘can’t sleep, going for a drink’  
After several hours, when Dean doesn’t answer his phone, Sam heads to the club and sees the impala parked outside. When he goes in, he sees Maddi stocking the bar. Seeming perfectly fine, she takes one look at him, then indicates the apartment door, her face tired, but unreadable.

Sam goes up to the apartment and sees Dean lying face down in the, now, messy bed, arm hanging over the side. When he doesn’t respond to Sam's voice, he goes over and shakes him. “Dean, Dean you OK?”  
After several seconds Dean groans and starts to come round like he is badly hung over.  
“What?… I … what time is it?”  
“It’s gone four, you OK? what happened?”  
“Huh? … I eerrr … no idea, I feel like I’ve been drunk for a week.”  
Dean looks confused, then, groaning, tries and fails to sit up “where ..?”  
Sam “You’re at the club. what happened?”  
Dean, managing to sit up, looks a little confused, then embarrassed “nothing, just came over for a drink, must have had a few too many”  
Sam smirks, being a little cruel “ so you got drunk and suddenly found yourself in her apartment?”  
Dean rubs his eyes “shut up”  
Sam smirking wider “ I guess you got the bed coz she’s real generous too?"  
Dean “shut up”  
Looking around, Dean looks even more confused “where the hell are my pants?”  
Sam smiles wider and walks away, grinning when he hears Dean fall out of the bed with a curse.

Later, outside the bar Sam is arranging the bags in the car and Dean is asleep in the passenger seat, as Maddi looks on.  
“Give it a few of days and he’ll be as big a pain in the ass as he ever was.” She gives Sam a genuine smile “I gotta say, you Winchesters certainly live up to your reputation”  
Sam looks at her, curious, “ reputation?”  
Maddi smirks “oh yeah, Sam ‘The Brains’ and Dean ‘The Hero’, saving the world one town at a time.” She holds up her glass “Long may it continue”  
Looking in at Dean she smiles sadly,”You know, I think that boy is gonna die, trying to do what he thinks is the right thing… and I think you’re job is to make sure he doesn’t”  
Sam nods “thats the plan”  
She turns in the door and grabs a crate of beer “Here, something for the road”  
Sam smiles and puts it in the trunk “Thanks, any reason for this generosity?”  
Maddi smiles broadly, glancing a Dean “A plethora of reasons. Keep safe!”  
Turning with a wave she goes into the bar, as Sam starts the car and pulls away.


End file.
